Prophecy of the two C's
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: "Well this ruins my Saturday, I didn't plan on spending it dead." I force a smile, "Ya for once in my life I'm hoping to meet the Vikings of Berk." Two girls who have been living alone for a long time, have come to Berk, by force that is. They must get along with the Vikings of Berk while keeping their secret hidden and that's easier said than done! Story is way better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**Sapphire Roz: Yeah I know, another story, but just so you know this story is my friends, she's the friend that Canine is based off of (you would know who Canine is if you read Before Luna, my story)**

**Canine: Yeah, this is my story!**

**Cece: I'm in here too! Actually Canine came up with the characters Sapphire Roz just used them in her story Before Luna, but in this story you will learn more about Canine!**

**Canine: Yeah I don't own anything except well me!**

Chapter 1- A Day in Our Lives  
Canine's POV

"CECEUS, GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE!" I yell to my friend. "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, I'M STUCK IN A BERK DRAGON TRAP!" she yell's back to me. I groan, hitting my head against the tree. 'Those stupid Vikings' I think to myself, 'if I ever meet one I'll shove their head up their-' "A little help up here Canine" Cece yell's cutting off my bad thought. I look up at her. "Don't worry, I'm coming" I say. I walk back a ways then I run full force at the tree. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cece yells, panicking. "MY DUTY AS A FRIEND" I yell before hitting the tree. The trap fell, hitting the ground. Cece let's out a gasp in pain, then turned to me, "are you ok?" she asks. I pull myself away from the tree with my eyes crossed, "I'll be fine, once you come into focus" I say. Cece laughed, knowing I was joking around. That's just the kind of people we are. We do, say, and come up with stupid things.

I bring my eyes back into focus and whistle. A large black dragon runs to my side in an instant. I stroke in between his nose and forehead to signal everything was ok. Cece also whistled and another black dragon ran to her. The dragon purred, signs of worry on her face. Cece got an arm out of the net and stroked the dragon. "It's ok Sapphire, better me than you" Cece says. The Night Fury smiled, looking down at Cece with her blue eye's. "Sapphire, snap" Cece commanded. Sapphire sheathed her teeth and snapped at the ropes, breaking her owner free.

Cece stood up and brushed herself off. Only to be knocked down again by Sapphire. Cece laughed as Sapphire licked hr face. I smiled at them, scratching my Death Fury, Shadow, behind his ear. He kept his normal poker face, his golden eyes fixed on Sapphire and Ceceus. He was very protective of us because we were the only family he had left. Sapphire got off of Cece and let her stand up. Shadow's ears perk up and he looked North. I look at Cece, "let's get out of here" I say getting on Shadow's back. She nodded, getting on Sapphire's. We took off, flying towards our home.

...

After about an hour, Cece turned to me. "I think we're lost" she states. "We are not" I say, "we just don't know were we are." Cece looks at me with a blank look. "Same thing Scaleskull" she says. "Well excuse me for trying to make it sound nicer" I say. All of a sudden, Shadow let out a loud roar. I looked at his tail to the see that there was a rope wrapped around it. A few seconds later, Sapphire let out the same roar. Cece looked at me horrified, "what's happening?" she asked. "We're caught either by the Vikings or Outcasts" I say returning the same look. "What do we do?" Ceceus asks. I sigh in greif, knowing we only had one option. "HOLD ON TO SAPPHIRE, AND DON'T LET GO" I yell as we get pulled down. We grab hold around the necks of our dragons. Cece looked at me forcing a smile, "this ruins my Saturday" she says, "I didn't plan on spending it dead." I forced a smile too, "ya, for once in my life I'm hoping to meet the Vikings of Berk" I say.

**How's this so far? Please review, my friend wants to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SR: I was hoping to report to Canine that she got some reviews on this story, but she didn't get much! AND IT MAKES ME SOOO SAD! ITS A GREAT STORY!**

**Canine: Get a grip girl! Your embarrassing yourself on the internet!**

**SR: I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! LOL**

**Canine: *face palms***

**Dear: **

**fernfury: You can thank my friend for this story! She's an awesome writer! Lol that's cool how you can relate to our friendship (It's not like this but pretty close). I will continue typing this soon! Also I could answer your question about they're secret but about Shadow's family, I don't know ;(**

Chapter 2- Captured?  
Canine's POV

I wake up in a cell. "Crap" I say to myself, sitting up. "Canine?" asks a voice. I look up to the sky, "Odin?" I ask. The voice laughs, "no Canine it's me" the voice says. I face palm myself, "sorry Ceceus, I thought I was dead." She laughed, "even if you were dead, you would be in Hel with Loki for stealing my dinner" she jokes. I turn to the cell next to me, "one time" I say, "one time." "BE QUIET" a voice shouts from outside the cells. A tall boy with black hair stood there. There was no doubt he was a Viking.

He was ugly, he stank, and he already thought he was better than us. "Who are you?" asked Cece. The boy smiled, flexing one arm. "I am Snotlout" he said proudly, "best dragon trainer ever." I snicker. He glares at me, "what?" he asked angrily. I turn to Cece, "hey Cece" I say. "What?" she asks. I snicker again, "Snot..." I say. Her and I start laughing, Cece rolls on the ground and I lay on my back kicking my legs. Snotlout looked at us unamused, "ha ha... funny" he says sarcastically.

Cece stop's laughing and looks at Snotlout. "So are you a Viking or an Outcast?" she asks. Snotlout looks at her in disbelief, "I'm obviously a Viking" he said matter-of-factually. I roll my eyes, 'I knew I was going to hate Vikings' I thought to myself. Then I saw a ring of keys around his waist. I looked at him, I swallow hard and walk to the bars. "So you must be the strongest Viking on this island" I say in a flirtatious voice. Snotlout smiles, "well I hate to brag but I can lift three yaks on top of each other" he says. Ceceus tries to contain her laughter. I telepathically sent her a thought, 'trust me, I HATE this guy but I have a plan.' I nodded, trying to swallow the vomit, "and I bet your the smartest" I say batting my eyelashes. He smiles, he goes to lean on the bars but missed and hit his head. He put his arm on the bar and acted like it never happened.

"I bet your so smart, you could open both our cages" I say. Snotlout smiles, grabbing the keys, "easy" he says sure of himself. He unlocked my cell then Ceceus's. I push open the door and look at Cece. She pushed open the door and looked around frantically. "Where are our dragons" she whispers to me. I look around, there were lots of cages that held dragons in them. "They must be in a cage" I say, "I'll look for them, you keep captain hotshot busy." Cece stares at me in horror, "why do I have to?" she asks. "Because I got him to open the doors" I reason. Cece thinks for a second, "I guess that's fair" she finally says, walking over to Snotlout. I make sure that he's paying no attention to me, then I start looking in the cages. The cages are filled with the five major types of dragons: Deadly Nadder, Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback, Terrible Terror, and Monstrous Nightmare. I saw that all of them were calm and happy, not crazy and wild. I put my hand on the nose of a Monstrous Nightmare. "What have they done to you?" I ask. The dragon looks up at me with calm eyes. I pull my hand away and keep looking in the cages.

A few cages later, I found our two dragons lying there. They seemed sick or something. "Shadow, Sapphire" I whisper to them. They look at me and Shadow tries to stand, but they both seemed weak. I growl to myself (which is normal for me) and put my hand on Shadow's head. Sapphire purrs, giving me a questionable look. I crouch down to her, looking into her eyes. "It's ok girl" I say, "Ceceus is just fine." I pull a knife out of my pocket and started to pick the lock.

I almost had the lock undone, when an axe flew through the air and cut's my shoulder blade. I look at the cut with a blank look on my face, then I scream and grab my shoulder. I looked to see a girl with blonde hair in a braid and bangs in her eye, and blue eyes. I growl 'bad day' I think. "HELP" I hear Ceceus yell. I turn to see Snotlout holding a knife to her throat looking at the girl. "Got her Astrid" she said. I could tell he was trying to impress her. Astrid rolls her eyes, "good for you Snotlout" she says. "CECE, THROW YOUR HEAD BACK!" I yell to my friend. She throws her head back, hitting Snotlout in the face. He let's go of her stumbling back. I picked up Astrid's axe and charge at him. I hold it above my head. I was almost there when a large body hit me out of the way. I look to see another Night Fury had pinned Cece and I to the ground. I look at Cece, "I thought that Sapphire was the only one left" I say. She shrugs, "I thought she was" Cece replies. The Night Fury growls at us. I growl back, trying to squirm free. "Relax" said a voice behind the dragon. A skinny boy with short brown hair and stone green eyes comes into view. He didn't look like a Viking at all."We won't hurt you" he says. "You already did hurt us" Cece and I say in unison. The boy looks at us then the dragon. "Oh..." he says putting a hand on the dragon. "Toothless, off" he says. The Night Fury got off of us, and I sit up.

There were now six Vikings and five dragons. Cece leaned over to me. "Are those Vikings going to kill us?" She whispers to me. "I don't think they are smart enough too" I whisper back. Cece nods, and we stand up. The small Viking walks up to us. "Sorry about the bad way you've been treated" he says to us, "I'm Hiccup." Cece raises an eyebrow, "Hiccup? Do all of you have weird names" she says. Hiccup shakes his head, "our names aren't weird" he says. "Yes they are" I say. "Really, what's your name?" Hiccup asks crossing his arms. I think for a second, them growl and grab him by his shirt. I pull him up so his feet weren't touching the ground. "You wanna go, Screwup?" I ask angrily.

Toothless growls and shoots fire at my foot. I pull my foot away and growl back at him. I threw Hiccup and started circling Toothless. He bares his teeth and circles around too. My hair began to grow longer and my teeth began to sharpen. Cece panicked and looked around frantically. She saw a fatter Viking holding a bucket of water. She runs over and grabs it, not saying a word. Then she runs over to me and... SPLASH. Next thing I know, I'm dripping head to toe.

I sit there soaking wet, looking at Ceceus. Cece fiddles with the bucket, "if they find out about... that, they'll surely kill us." I nod, still unamused at being wet. Cece helps me up and we look at the Vikings. "Canine" I say through my teeth. Ruffnut gasps, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" she shouts. "MY NAME IS CANINE" I say. Tuffnut punches her, "ya stupid" he says. She punches him back, and the two get into a fist fight. Cece turns to Hiccup, "do they always do this?" Hiccup puts a hand over his eyes and nods. This gave me an idea.

"Cece" I say quietly, "get that girl to attack Screwup." Then I run to Snotlout. "But how do I-" she says before she realizes I'm gone. Then Ceceus looks at Astrid. Astrid stood there, looking at her blankly. Cece looks back and forth, them points to Hiccup and says "he thinks your ugly." Astrid clenches her fists and death glares Hiccup. Hiccup holds up his hands. "No, Astrid, she's-" Hiccup starts, Astrid tackles him and Cece darts out of the way. She looks at the twins then at Astrid and Hiccup and understands my plan. "Four down, dang we're good at this" she says putting her hands on her hips. Them she runs over to the dragon cages.

I point to Fishlegs. "Hey Fat Boy" I say. He sighs, giving me a look of sadness and anger. "My name is Fishlegs" he say. "Whatever, I just wanted to tell you that you should stop saying crap about Snotlout behind his back, eventually he's gonna find out" I say. Snotlout glares at Fishlegs. "What do you say behind my back?" he asks, slowly approaching Fishlegs. Fishlegs starts to back up, "n-nothing, I just say how your ignorant and violent and-" he starts. "STOP USING WORDS I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Snotlout shouts before attacking Fishlegs.

Once all of the Viking's were fighting, I run over to the keys and run to Cece. I hand her to keys, (cause she's better with that kinda stuff) and she scrolls through them. After trying a few, we finally find the right one. She opens the cages and our dragons dart out to us. Cece hugs Sapphire, and I scratch Shadow under his chin. Then I turn to Ceceus, "let's get out of here" I say. She nods, and we get on our dragons.

Before I cam even get a word out, a net catches me and Cece. We fly off our dragons and I growl. "I think my name is making people think I'm an animal" I say miserably. A big Viking with dark red hair approaches us, "thought you could escape us huh?" he says. "Uhh... Ya" says Ceceus. The viking pulls out a hammer and holds it in the air. Cece and I turn our heads away and wait for our fate.

"STOP!" shouts Hiccup, running in front of the Viking. "Shut up Screwup, I'm trying to die here" I say. Hiccup ignores me, "dad, I know they seem strange but they seem worthy" he says. "DAD?!" I shout, "that guy is the size of a mountain. And your like a little twig, how could-" Cece puts her hand over my mouth, "lets not increase the chance of death" she says. "Ok" I mumbled through her hand. "They could be working for Alvin or Dagur" says the big Viking.

"I know a dagger is a type of knife, but whats an Alvin?" I ask when Cece removes her hand from my mouth. "I think it's a kind of soup" says Cece. Tuffnut punches his sister, "told you" he says. Hiccup looks at his dad, "just give them a chance" he says hopingly. Stoick looks at us for a second then lets Hiccup cut us loose. We all stand in silence until Hiccup broke it. "So, I don't know about you, but I'm starving" he says pointing to the Great Hall. "Let's go get some food" Hiccup says. My stomach growls at the word. The Vikings left out of the entrance talking to one another. Hiccup turns to us. I growl silently and hit his shoulder with mine. Shadow copied me, knocking Hiccup to the ground. Hiccup sits up and looks at me leaving. Ceceus holds out a hand and pulls Hiccup up. "Don't worry" she says in her sweet voice, "she'll warm up to you." Then she and Sapphire run to catch up with us. Toothless walks over to Hiccup and nuzzles his hand purring. Hiccup pets him, "lets hope bud" he says. Then he and Toothless follow us.

**-Canine-**


	3. Chapter 3

**SR: Hi, I'm back! And I'm ready to update **

**Canine: Yeah, I still own this story**

**Cece: Nobody asked**

**Canine: I know**

**Cece: *stares at Canine, confused* Ok**

**Dear: **

**fernfury: No, this has nothing to do with Before Luna. My friend and I just came up with Canine and Ceceus and we borrow ideas from each other. Canine might be a werewolf, but I'm not telling. Thanks for your review!**

**sapphire ruby 282: Glad you like this so much! And you can thank my friend for this story! (Go Canine, Go Canine)**

**the dragon: That really means a lot to my friend! So glad that you enjoy this!**

Chapter 3- Eat Your Heart Out  
Canine's POV

When I step into the Great Hall, I sniff the air. It smelt like a mixture of burnt wood and really bad man smell. I walk over to an empty table and sit down. Ceceus sits next to me and hands me a plate of some sort of weird meat. I pick it up and groan. "Stupid Vikings" I say to myself. Cece laughs, picking up a fork and trying a bite. She turns to me, "try it" she says, "it's good." I look at it, sniff it, and turn to her. "You call this food?" I ask. She turns to her food and shrugs, "better than Outcast food" she says. I shudder, "I guess you have a point" I says, tasting the Outcast food on my tongue.

Hiccup sits across the table from us. "What do you think of the yak?" He asks smiling. Cece smiles a little, "it's good" she says quietly. I roll my eyes and pick the meat up. "I think I'd rather eat my right leg" I say. "That can be arranged" Hiccup mumbles to himself. Due to my good hearing I heard this comment. I stand up and slam the table with my hands. Hiccup stares at me in shock. I close my eyes and cool myself off as best as I could. I open my eyes, step over the bench and started to walk with my hands behind my back. I walk around the Great Hall, every Viking watching my every move.

I walk over to the carcass of a yak and rip its heart out. Blood spills everywhere. I walk over to Hiccup and toss the heart to him. He catches it and stares at me. "Eat it" I say blankly. His eyes widen. I grab him by the shirt and pull him close to me baring my teeth. "Unless your not man enough" I say as I let go and he falls back on the bench. Cece face palms and keeps eating, trying to ignore my stubbornness. Hiccup looks at the heart, it thumps slowly, squirting out blood. He looks at it and sighs, "no" he says holding out the heart to me. I grab it and look at him. He looks at me, clearly embarrassed that he refused my challenge. I felt a little bad for him, but I didn't let it show. "Wimp" I say taking the a bite out of the heart as if it were an apple. I drop whats left of it at his feet and walk out of the Great Hall.

Ceceus looks at Hiccup and puts a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, she acts like this with people she hates" she says smiling. Hiccup turns to her with an upset look. Cece smile changed to a panicked look,"not that she hates you, she... She just... She..." Hiccup nods, "I understand, she doesn't know us and we don't know her, we are strangers to her, she will get to know us" he finishes, picking up his and Ceceus's watches him walk away. "Wow" she says to herself, "he's determind." She shrugs and reaches in her bag. She pulls out a Warriors book and starts to read it.

**(Ok so you might want an description of Canine and Ceceus, so I'm going to give it to you!**

**Ceceus/Cece:  
Outfit: Orange tunic with a heart on fire printed on the front, long bright tunic, grey leggings, light brown boots, dark brown curly/wavy hair with some natural blond hightlights, some light freckles mostly on nose, light brown eyes, tanish skin  
Personality: Sweet, nice, always positive, happy, smart, immature  
Bag: (In the story the two girls have bags) Black with over shoulder strap, says Sapphire, has a heart below the words,  
Items inside of bag: Warriors books, dagger, smoked fish (for dragons), and hair bands**

**Dragon: Sapphire- the sweetest Night Fury in the known world, also graceful, has eyes the color of sapphire jewels**

**Canine:  
Outfit: Dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, pale, animal skin clothing  
Personality: Hates everything, smart, immature, sometimes nice, growls like a dog  
Bag: Black with over shoulder strap, says Deal with it  
Items inside of bag: Knifes, all sorts of weapons, animal skins, meat  
**

**Dragon: Shadow- annoyed and bad to the bone Death Fury)**

Outside I kick a rock, walking over to Shadow. "Stupid Vikings, stupid Screwup, stupid Thor" I say. A lightning bolt strikes in front of me. "NO OFFENCE" I shout to the god of thunder. Shadow sat at the edge of a cliff, alone like he usually was. I walk up and scratch behind his ear. He looks at me and smiles in his own sort of way. I smile back, stroking the sharp spikes on his back. They flatten down and I get on his back. He took off and we flew through the sky. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze. There is no feeling better flying on the back of someone you trust. Slowly I stand on Shadow's back, stretching my arms out.

The moon shines down on us and I can feel her warmth. Shadow turns slightly to the side, dipping the tip of his wing into the water. I open my eyes and stare at the moon. She was beautiful tonight. I closed my eyes, throw my head back and howl. Shadow throws his head back and gives out a roar. Our two voices blend together and slowly fade into the sky.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless and I sit on a ledge, watching Canine and her dragon. I sigh, she has sorrow in her voice. Ceceus and Sapphire land next to me. Cece puts her book on Sapphire's neck. "She won't run away" she said. I nod, watching Canine sit back down on Shadow and turn him towards Berk. I turn to Ceceus, "lets go back" I say. "Alright" she says, picking up her book. we take off and head for the village. We flew in silence until Cece says "stupid Scorge."

Canine's POV

I land on Berk and look behind me to see Ceceus and Hiccup land behind me. I growled at Hiccup. "OH, SO NOW YOUR SPYING ON ME?!" I ask and yelled. "No, I-" "ZIP IT SCREWUP" I shout. I turn to Cece, "thanks for trying to stop him" I say. "Uhhh... Your welcome?" she says. Hiccup gets off Toothless and starts to walk over to me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME" I yell running into the woods. Cece starts to run after to run after me. Hiccup grabs her by the shoulder. "Wait, we need you here. You trained a Night Fury and we could use that kind of skill" Hiccup says. Ceceus stared at the woods then turned to him, "thank you but-" Hiccup smiles, "Toothless and I will get her Toothless has a good sense of smell" he says. Ceceus looks at him blankly, "your going to get someone who has publicly embarrassed you and has done nothing but hated you since she met you?" Hiccup shrugs, "my dad would kill me if both of you disappeared" he says. Cece nods and gets on Sapphire, "don't die" she says taking off. Hiccup swallows hard and walks into the woods.

Hiccup POV

Toothless nudges me purring. I look at him and pet his head. "I know bud, but we have to find her" I say. I turn back to the woods and push some branches out of the way. All of a sudden Toothless darts in front of me and growls at the bushes. "What is it bad?" I ask. My question was answered when a large camouflage wolf bursts out of the bushes and growls back. It's pure red eyes stare at me. I start to feel dizzy. I try to look away, but something is controlling me to keep looking. After a few minutes I fall against a tree and watch as Toothless and the wolf get into a fight.

...

"Hiccup... Hiccup are you ok?" I open my eyes to see Ceceus, Astrid and Fishlegs standing over me. I sit up and put a hand on my head. "I- I'm fine" I manage. Toothless pushes the trainers out of the way and tackles me. I laugh and push him off. "Get off me you bag of scales" I say jokingly. I slowly stand up and look at the other trainers. "How did you guys find me?" I ask. Astrid points to Ceceus. "She found you" she says, Cece smiles. "It was nothing" she says, "no really, I just followed your footprints." All the trainers laugh laugh except Cece. "What? Whats so funny?" She asks, clearly confused. I stop laughing and look around. "I never found Canine" I say scanning the bushes. Cece looks at me, "don't worry, we found her, she's back at the village with Goober" she says. "Gobber" I corrected. Ceceus laughs, "sorry, but he does act like a goober, am I right?" Cece bursts out laughing and the other trainers stay silent looking at her with confused looks. Her laughing slowed, "get it? No? Oh..." she stops laughing feeling a little stupid. "I think we should get back to the village" I say. The others agree and we leave the forest.

**-Canine**


	4. Chapter 4

**SR: Hi, I'm going to be updating now! Yay!**

**Canine: Well... Get on with it. **

**Cece: She's going to start right... about... NOW :D**

**Canine: I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS! **

**SR: Don't worry, I think you will get some this chapter... Hopefully...**

Chapter 4- What are you Hiding  
Canine's POV

I stare down as the man missing his arm and leg helps me with my cuts. "What do ya think you were doing in the forest by yourself?" He asks me. I shrug, keeping my eyes focused on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I see the other trainers apppoaching. I slightly turn my head and look at them. Gobber follows my gaze and smiles. "Ya found him" he says walking over to Hiccup. "Are ya ok?" he asks Hiccup. "He just has a little scratch" Ceceus says. Hiccup holds up his left hand to reveal a tiny scratch in the palm of his hand. Gobber examens it and nods. "It'll be fine" he says returning to me.

Ceceus runs over to me, "are you ok?" she asks. I nod my head and flick my bangs over my right eye. Cece turns to Gobber, "can I talk to alone for a sec?" she asks. "Of course lass" he says walking over to the trainers.

Cece makes sure she's gone then turns to me, "I led them away from the tracks" she says. "Thanks Ceceus" I say still looking down. Cece smiles, "just doing my duty as a friend" she says. I smile a little at her repeating my comment. Hiccup walks over to us.

"Is she ok Cece?" He asks her. Ceceus nods, Hiccup walks up to me but keeps his distance. "Where were you?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders. He tries to to step closer. I growl causing him to step back. Cece gives me a stern look, "be nice or I'll call Ceaser Millan." I stop growling. Hiccup looks at Cece, "whose Ceaser Mil-" he starts. "NOBODY" Ceceus blurts out, putting on a huge cheesy smile. I smirk, "so much for not being suspicious" I say. "Your one to talk Canine" she says back. I nod my head, agreeing with her.

Hiccup laughs but stops when he looks at my right leg. "What?" I ask him sterenly. "N-nothing" he says, slowly walking backwards. "I better get back to the other trainers" he says. Then Hiccup turns and ran towards the woods. I growl and try to stand but I fall. Cece helps me up, "don't worry, I got this. Then she turns around running after him.

Hiccup's POV

I run towards the forest, breathing heavily. 'How' I think to myself as I run, 'this can't be possible.' I reach the edge of the woods and stop. I didn't want to go back into the dark forest, but I had to, I had to know. I start to step forwards, but pull back quickly to avoid an orange cat. It purrs and rubs against my leg. I smile, crouch down and pet it. It purrs and rubs my hand with its head. I laugh and pick it up. I look at it and turn to walk towards the village. "I feel like I'm forgetting something" I say. The cat puts its head on my chest and I smile walking back to the Great Hall.

Canine's POV

Gobber puts a cloth around my leg and hands me some wooden crutches. "You'll have to wear this for about three days until your leg can move again" he says. I look at the crutches and cast, "how do I...?" I ask myself. I tried balancing on the crutches with my hands. I fall on my face. "That it, I've had it" I say into the ground. I sit on the ground and and put the crutches at my feet. I try to stand up but again I fall on the ground.

I look up to see Hiccup holding an orange cat, "Ceceus?" I ask dizzily. Hiccup laughs, "wow you must really be out of it, I'm obviously Hiccup and this is a cat" he says holding up the cat. As he held it up, it jumps out of his arms and runs away. Hiccup shrugs. I try to stand to get away from him, but collapse.. again. Hiccup smiles and grabs the crutches, then he helps me up.

I growled at him, but I knew Ceceus would kill me if I attacked him. Hiccup puts the crutches under my arms. "The rest will come to you, I know what it's like having to get used to a new leg" he says. I look down at his appendage, I smile slightly at him. "Thanks" I say. He returns the smile, "no problem" he says walking away. Cece walks next to me mockingly smiling at me. "What?" I ask. "You like him don't ya?" she asks. I growl, "no! But I'd rather like him than Goldilocks, god of Thunder" I say teasingly, I know she had a crush on the god. Ceceus stares at me angrily, reached in her bag and pulled out a tennis ball.

My eyes narrow, "you wouldn't dare" I say. She smirks and throws it. I watch it bounce and roll to a stop. I break and run for it on all fours barking. I grab the ball with my mouth and bring it back to her. I spit it out and look up at her smiling. "Bow-wow" I say and we laugh.

"What the-" we hear someone say. We look to see the twins staring at us. "It's a... um... disorder?" I say. Ruff and Tuff stare at us. "Ya" Cece says, "she had a dad who..."

"Went crazy... because he played..."

"Poker"

"And lost to a..."

"Yorkie-poo"

"Named London"I finish smiling cheesly. Ruffnut nods, "that makes sense" she says. Tuff nods, for once agreeing his sister and they walk away. We stare at them in disbelief. "Wow" Ceceus says, "they are really dumb." I nod grabbing the crutches and stand up. We stand in silence till Cece raises an eyebrow, "Goldilocks?" she asks. I laugh, "late reaction much?"

**-Canine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Canine: Waz'up people! I'm back**

**SR: Hey... I was suppose to start.**

**Canine: My story, my rules!**

**SR: That's fair. **

**Cece: Hi! I'm here too! Let's all be friends!**

**Canine: Well, let's get this story started!**

**Dear:**

**the dragon: Glad you find us creative! Sorry, I saw your review after I updated the last chapter. Canine could be the wolf they fought, but I'm not telling (mostly because I forgot). I loved that part too when I read it! Plus this story is only going to get funnier! I'm sure that my friend is not bothered by the many reviews she gets from you, just so you know. **

**fernfury: Yep, Ceceus can turn into a cat. Yes, Canine can turn into a dog. And yes, they've been to Asgard. I'm not sure if they can time travel, I'll ask my friend for you. But there are lots of futuristic jokes in this story, just so you know (they are hilarious). I would have updated sooner, but my friend was inspired to write some more so...**

**Pearlness4700: A Death Fury has the body structure of a Night Fury, but twice the size and more spiky. I love Shadow in this story, in my stories I can's describe Shadow as good as my friend can, she created him. But I'm trying my best in my stories!**

Chapter 5- Puppy Love  
Canine's POV

I limp into the Great Hall, where all the Vikings were getting ready for dinner. I was worried. I've never felt so weak in my life. It was so bad when I was by Shadow and a Nightmare challenged him, Shadow passed it by! What the crud?!

Ceceus opens the door for me and I wobble inside like a three legged dog. Cece walks up next to me. "You'll be fine" she says, "just remember, image is everything." I nod and start to wobble over to a table.

Unfortunately on my way over, my crutch slips and I start to fall. Everyone around me gasps. I shut my eyes and wait for the floor to slap me. But instead I feel someone catch me. I open my eyes, look up, and my jaw drops. Holding me up was a tall viking about my height but just a bit taller. He doesn't look like a viking on account... He's cute! He has jet black hair with bangs, blue eyes, and pale skin.

I stare at him as he smiles at me. "You ok?" he asks in a calm voice. I slowly nod my head. He helps me up and makes sure I'm supporting myself. Then he lets go and looks at me. I smile at him.

All of a sudden, Snotlout pushes him out of the way. "What do you think yer doing Slender?" he asks angrily. Slender puts his hands in his pockets. "I was helping her, so she wouldn't hit the ground" he replied calmly.  
"Whatever! Stay away from her! She's mine" Snotlout says. I silently growl at him saying this. Slender chuckles to himself, "I don't think your her type" he says.  
"I'M EVERYONE'S TYPE!" Snotlout yells.  
"Really? You can't even your own dragon to like you" Slender replies.  
Snotlout makes an angery sound and whistles for Hookfang. Nothing happened.

Slender laughed to himself then makes a dragon noise. A large dragon burst into the Great Hall and ran to Slender's side. Slender stroked the dragons head and looks at Snotlout.

"WHATEVER" Snotlout yells, before leaving the Great Hall. The vikings laugh and cheer, and some pat Slender on the back, but the whole time he was looking at me.

Ceceus gave me the mocking stare again. "Canine and Slender sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"  
"Don't ever think about finishing that" I say. Ceceus shuts her mouth. I smile at her to show I was kidding. She helped me sit down at a table and looks at me. "Do you like him?" she asks. I shrug looking at the ground. Cece laughs to herself. "I guess you could call it puppy love" she says. This caused me to laugh. I hug Ceceus. "Thanks" I say. She hugs me back. "For what?" she asks. "For just being you" I say. We both laugh.

**-Canine**

**Next chapter is going to be hilarious! I laugh at it every time I read it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SR: Hi, I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while, but my friend wanted to write in it some more!**

**Canine: Yep, I wrote more.**

**Cece: These little scripts need some action, like now!**

**Loki: Kneel before me!**

**Cece: Yep, there's the action! **

**Also if you want a description of Slender, here it is: Slender looks like the Once-ler from the Lorax! But has longer hair and a less chubby face. **

**Dear: **

**Pearlness4700: Slender has an interesting dragon. And don't worry, Ceceus will never be left out. She's Canine's best friend!**

**the dragon: Glad you love this so much! LOL, are you reading stories during class? If you were in my class, I wouldn't judge, I don't judge people. **

Chapter 6- The Lemon Talk  
Shadow's POV

I watch as Sapphire dances around for the other dragons. I was sitting in the only shadowy part of the dragon academy. I was also chained to the wall.

Sapphire stopped dancing and looked at the dragons. They all cheered and stomped a foot on the ground.

Meatlug wiggled with excitement. 'I didn't know Night Furies were so graceful' she says happily.

All the dragons chimed in with their thoughts.

Sapphire smiles and turns to me. I was facing the wall. She walked over to me, staying in the light, and sat down.

'You brought this on yourself you know' she says to me.

'Whatever' I growl quietly.

'You pushed the chiefs adviser off a cliff' she says.

'He was a traitor and a scoundrel' I say

'He was trying to stop you from pushing other vikings of the cliff' she replies.

**(I'm not sure when he did this, but this story is suppose to be random and funny!)**

I turn to Sapphire, looking at her with my golden eyes. To her they were sot and kind, same with Canine and Ceceus. But to others, they stared into their soul and pierce their brain.

Sapphire sighs and looks to the side. Her face lit up, and she grabbed something with her tail. All the dragons looked over to us. Sapphire catapult's the object onto her head and balanced it there.

'Oh, no' I mumble.

Balanced on her head was a lemon. I knew what was coming.

'When life gives you lemons... Make lemonade' she says. Sapphire throws the lemon in the air, catches is with her paws, and hands it to me.

I take it, smiling. She was cute, like a baby. I open my mouth, but looked at the other dragons and with an angry expression. 'When life gives you lemons...' I say, crushing the lemon under my paw.

The dragons gasp. 'Shove them down life's throat and watch it suffer' I finish. Then I turn to the wall and sit down. I couldn't help myself. Before Canine found me, I was always mad. I had major anger issues.

I hear someone growl in the doorway. I turn to see the other Night Fury standing at the door. I growl at him.

He walks in and sits in front of the other dragons. 'Oh stop it, I know your growl is worse than your bite' he says.

I get in a fighting stance and arch my wings. 'Why don't you come to the end of the chain and find out!' I say growling.

Toothless growls back.

'Why do you two hate each other?' Sapphire asks. I look at her. 'Ok, scratch that. Toothless, why do you hate Shadow?' she asks (I hate other people and dragons).

Toothless growls. 'His owner has hurt Hiccup in many ways, and you don't do that' he says.

I growl.

Sapphire stands in front of me. 'Leave him alone' she says. 'He can't help his anger! It's in his blood!' Sapphire continues.

Toothless stares at the she Fury in astonishment.

I smile a little, feeling my blood start to cool down.

Toothless shakes himself off, and looks at me. 'Don't worry' he says. 'He acts all big and tough, but on the inside he's nothing but a little frog' he says.

My eyes dilated. I turn around and shoot at Toothless, getting pulled back by the chain.

The other dragons laugh. 'Ribbit, ribbit' Hookfang says.

'Hop,' 'froggy' Barf and Belch says.

I keep pulling and pulling, my eyes fixed on Toothless. Finally I felt the chain break. The fight has begun.

**How was this?**

**-Canine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki: Kneel before me**

**Canine: No**

**Loki: KNEEL!**

**Canine: ... No**

**Loki: Stupid mortals**

**Canine: Grrr, I'll show you who's stupid *starts chasing Loki around***

**Dear: **

**Pearlness4700: The cliffhanger is not my idea, my friend wrote it like that! LOL! I'm glad that you have a life! The fight's pretty cool! I liked it. **

**fernfury: Yes he is... Some of the fight will be typed in this.**

Chapter 7- Like Human, Like Dragon  
Canine's POV

Ceceus, Hiccup, and I walk to the dragon academy. "I'm sorry we chained him up" Hiccup says, "he was pushing people off of a cliff."

"Only cause I told him to" I mumble.

"What?" asks Hiccup.

"Nothing" I say. Ceceus snickers to herself off to the side.

All of a sudden we hear a Night Fury scream. Hiccup's face becomes horrified. "I've only heard that sound once" he says. We both look at him nervously. "TOOTHLESS!" He yells running to the academy.

I look at Ceceus and mouth 'Sapphire?'

She shakes her head and mouths 'Toothless.' Then Cece and I run to the academy.

When we get to the door, we gasp in horror. Shadow had a tight grip on Toothless' front, right paw. Toothless was clawing and nipping at Shadow's face, but Shadow refused to let go. The more Toothless struggled, the tighter Shadow's grip got.

Hiccup whips around, looking at me. "DO SOMETHING!" He yells, shaking me.

I become horrified too. "Sh-sh-ad-d-ow let go"I stutter.

Shadow looks at me. I was looking at him and Hiccup. So he assumed I was worried because Hiccup was attacking me. He threw Toothless to the side and roared in Hiccup's direction, charging. Hiccup stands his ground, shutting his eyes tight.

Shadow opens his mouth. I lunge in front of Hiccup. Shadow clamps his teeth down on my arm. I grit my teeth. Shadow opens his eyes and his pupils grow. He lets go and looks at me sadly purring.

I smile and hold out my hand. He slowly puts his snout up against my palm. Then he flattens the spikes on his head and puts his head on my chest. I scratch behind his spiked ear flap to let him know I wasn't mad.

Hiccup ran over to Toothless.

-Hiccup's POV

I run over to Toothless, who was laying on the ground. Blood spilled from the gaps in his legs. I stroke the side of his head. He slightly opens his eyes and purrs at me. I close my eyes and throw my arms around Toothless' neck. He purrs a little more then closes eyes. Tears start to fill my eyes.

Ceceus comes over and puts her hand on his side. "He's still alive" she says, "just passed out."

I smile at her. "Thank you" I say, she smiles. Then I clench my fists and turn to Canine. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell out of anger.

She becomes angry. "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!" She yell back.

I walk up to her and get in her face. She towers over me with a fire in her eyes. I back up a little, but I was still angry. "YOUR DRAGON ATTACKED TOOTHLESS" I yell.

She pats Shadow's head. "It's not his fault, he's always provoked" Canine says.

I grit my teeth. "NO, HE'S RUDE, RUTHLESS, UNKIND, AND THE MOST UNPLEASANT CREATURE I'VE EVER MET, JUST LIKE YOU!" I yell. At once I wish I could take it back.

Instead of getting angry and attacking me, her face becomes more sorrowful than anything I've ever seen. Tears filled her eyes and she turned and ran out of the academy, with Shadow following her.

I stood there, my anger covered by sadness.

Ceceus walked past me and ran for the door. Before she disappeared, she looks back at me with a look of sorrow, anger, and confusion. Then she ran after Canine, Sapphire following her.

I stood there alone. Toothless stood up and limped over to me. He put his snout against my hand. I pet his head, turning to him. "Let's fix you up" I say helping Toothless to Gobber's shop.

**-Canine**


	8. Chapter 8

**Canine: Now who's stupid**

**Loki: muh aurg muft mmufa *tied up***

**Cece: Canine! Let him go!**

**Canine: No**

**SR: Ok... Anyway, Canine's creater and I have made a new story, its an Avengers fanfic, but we need your help! **

**Cece: We can't come up with a title for it!**

**Canine: The story is about two girls (Terra and Crystalia a.k.a Ceceus and me [not our real names!]) getting kidnapped. One is kidnapped by Loki and the other is kidnapped by the Avengers! They are trying to find each other because Loki and the Avengers each tell the girls that the other is in danger! (BTW if this helps at all, Terra has telekinesis and mind reading powers, and Crystalia has shape shifting powers) **

**SR: So if you have any ideas for titles please PM me or include it with your comments! Please, and once we get lots of titles there might be a poll!**

**Dear:**

**Pearlness4700: Sorry! I did not write this, my friend did and the story is too good to change!**

**fernfury: IKR! Poor Canine**

**Pixopop: Glad you like this story so much! IKR, when I first read this, I was like "Why (insert friends name), why did you write that?" Lol, that sounds like me and Canine! Glad you support this story!**

**Guest: Soooo sad! Lol, Canine is awesome! **

**Guest: I will update Before Luna soon, as soon as I get some ideas! LOL, when I told my friend about your prediction we laughed so hard! Don't feel bad or anything! It was just kind of funny because Loki is in this story and he is her brother in law, her sister is married to Loki, sooooo... yeah. Also, Canine did like your idea, so she decided to create a nightmare for her about Slender turning into Loki! Thanks for the idea! **

**the dragon: Glad you liked the fight! Who's Radeema? Who's Velvet? **

Chapter 8- Heart Felt Talk of the Heartless  
Canine's POV

I run as fast as I could to the forest. 'How dare he? HOW DARE HE?' I think. Once I know nobody could see me, I sat by a tree and put my hands on my face.

Shadow skids to a halt and approaches me with his head down. I hold up my head and hold out my hand. He puts his snout to my hand and then lies down next to me, putting his head in my lap.

'It's ok, Canine' he says, ' he's just a stupid viking remember. Outcast food for brains.'

I stroke his head and laugh a little. "I know, Shadow" I say, "but it still hurts. I can't believe he said that about you."

Shadow chuckles, 'isn't it just like you to be more worried about me than you?' he says.

We laugh a little.

All of a sudden Ceceus bursts in front of us. "Canine, are you ok?" she asks. Sapphire skids and turns to Shadow. They start to talk in Dragonese and we couldn't understand them.

"Ya, I'm fine" I say.

Cece sits next to me, looking at her knees. "I'm sorry I didn't defend you" she says.

I shrug, "it's cool" I say. "You can't save everyone Iron Man" I joke.

Ceceus laughs at this.

We sit and talk for a while until the bushes start to rustle. Our Furies turn and growl at it, protecting us.

A dragons head pokes out of the bushes.

"Hey" says Cece, "that looks like Sl-"

"My dragon" a voice says, cutting her off.

We look up to see Slender standing next to the dragon.

Ceceus elbows me and I shoot a glare at her. Shadow begins to growl at Slender's dragon.

"Down Shadow" I say, pulling him back. "Sorry" I say to Slender.

"It's cool, Max takes no offence" he says. Max purrs and nudges Slender's shoulder.

"Max?" Ceceus asks. "Why'd you name him Max? Why not something tough like RockCrusher or BoneRipper or-"

"Why is your dragons name Sapphire?" Slender says in his shyish calm voice.

"Because of her eyes!" Ceceus says happily.

Sapphire puts her head on Cece's shoulder and flutters her bright (yet dark) blue eyes **(look at a sapphire jewel)**.

Slender slightly smiles, "you have a reason for your dragons name, and I have a reason for mine" he says.

Ceceus smiles and leans over to me. "He's a bit of a wise guy, just like you. It's a match made in Asgard" she says, making a heart shape with her hands.

I thwack her hands down and fake angrily say "your gonna pay for that."

She smiles.

I look at Slender and flick my bangs over my right eye. "So, why are you here?" I ask.

He puts his hands in his pockets. "The vikings wanted me to come and make sure you two don't run away" he say, leaning against a tree.

I nod.

Ceceus gets on Sapphire. "Well, we better get back to the village, it's getting dark" she says.

I agree and get on Shadow.

Ceceus and I take off. I look behind me, Slender wasn't in the sky. Instead I saw the trees rustle as if a dragon was running through the woods. "Why isn't Slender flying?" I ask Cece.

She shrugs.

I slowly nod, feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.

**The next chapter is funny! **

**-Canine**


End file.
